Following Their Footsteps
by oxZanessaox
Summary: Its 15 years later for the Gang and their Kids are now going to EHS.Will they following in their pairnets shadow? Rated T for Cussing.Trailer Up!
1. Trailer

Going into High School was a nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people I just own their kids. I DO Own THE STORYLINE!! BTW IT CAME TO ME BY A DREAM ROFL. WELL HERES THE TRAILER.**

**

* * *

**

**Going into High School there was nothing but Clicks**

Shows each click at their own table durning lunch

**And one girl changed that…**

Shows a new picture with Gabriella in the middle

**And everyone thought the 'clicks' were over..**

**But whats gonna happen 15 years later?**

Shows a picture of the aged Gang with their kids.

**The Boltens.**

Shows Gabriella , Troy and their datughter Lauren

**The Baylors.**

Shows Sharpay , Zeke and their Son Andrew

**The Evans.**

Shows Ryan , Amanda and their Daughter Andrea

**The Danforths.**

Shows Chad Taylor and their Twins Nicole and Tevor

**And The Cross's**

Shows Kelsi, Jason and their Son David

**Will Their Kids take the Same Path as their Pairnets?**

Shows Lauren Shooting a basket.

Flashes to Andrew taking a ckae out of the over.

Flashes to Tevor finishing a math problem.

**Following Their Footsteps.**

* * *

**Hey Guys! Heres the Trailer Hope you like it! I might post my 1****st**** chapter tonight but im not sure. Well byee**


	2. First Day Of EastHigh Part1

**HEY Guys heres Chapter Uno! ENJOY it might be short cause i have finals to study for : if its short now ill do a part 2 later!**

Lauren Botlen woke up and popped right up out of bed.She made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.She grabbed a light brown curl of her hair and twisted it around her finger lightly.Lauren had her Father's hair color,his love of sports and his eyes.While she had her Mother's natural curls , kind heart and shiness.Lauren shoke her head and let her hair fall down against her shoulders and smiled to herself.She walked back into her room and put on a red and white shirt,light jeans and red flats.She looked at her slef in the mirror one more time before walked downstairs.

"Hi Daddy" She said putting her face right behind his paper

Troy put down the paper and looked at his Daughter.

"Hi baby girl.Ready for High school?" He asked making her giggle.Lauren also had Gabriellas laugh.

"Duhhh!!Of Chorse i am!"

"Good cause im not" he said in a muffled voice

"Huh?"

"Umm Nothing!Your Mother is making pancakes in the kitchen if you want any"

"Okay Daddy Thank you!"She Kissed her fathers cheek before skipping to the kitchen

When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by her mother.

"Moring Baby"

"Moring Mommy" she said sitting on a bar stool

"Its already 7:30 Lauren you cant eat, or you'll miss your first day of school!"

Lauren glaced at the clock and stood up and grabbed her bag "Bye Mommy!" she out to the door and saw her Dad sitting in the den.

"Bye Daddy Love you!" she said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Lauren was walking down the sidewalk as she heard step behind her.She turned around to see twins Nicole and Tevor running up to her.

"Hey Nikki! Hey Tevvy!" she said

"Hola Lauren"Tevor replied

Nicole rolled her eyes and linked arms with her bestfriend as they walked up the steps to East High.

* * *

**okay so how will their first day go?hehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehe ahh im bored :P okay so ill update as soon as i can but i have finals :( soo yeah Bye!**

**Katie**


	3. First Day Of EastHigh Part 2

**okay people here's part 2. i wrote it in math and got in trouble :D yay! go here yew go!**

* * *

Lauren and Nicole walked thur the doors and looked around taking in most of the scenery.Lauren paued for a moment when she pasted by the thrpoy case.She looked at all of the thropies but one stood out.Lauren looked at the name plate it said..

'Troy Bolten 2005-2006 The Play Maker'

Lauren took that into amsment as she shook it off and joined Nicole and Tevor again."I think we gotta go to the office to get out locker slips"Tevor said.

"Okay..." Lauren said as they walked into the office.

The three kids stood in the office and waited to be reconized.They were soon called on by a very short lady with gray hair pulled into a clip with a pair of jeans and a normal White shirt.The lady gasped and ran over to Lauren.

"You must be Bolten's kid" Lauren laughed she got that alot.

"Yes Ma'm He's my Dad" said Lauren

"Yes Oh Yes I could tell by your eyes. And these but be Danforth's Kids" She said pointing to Trevor's 'Afro' and Nicole long Curly hair.

Trevor and Nicole nodded."I'm Nicole and this is my.."Nicole got cut off by her brother

"Her handsome twin brother Trevor" Nicole hit him up side his head

"Dont Cut Me Off!"

"Alright! Alright! now I'm guessing you three came for a locker." They nodded in unison

The lady walked over to her desk and grabbed 3 cards.

"383" She handed to Lauren

"384"She handed to Nicole

"And 385"She handed to Trevor

"Thank you." Nicole said as they walked out and bumped into someone.

"Sorry my.."Nicole and Lauren gasped as they ran over and hugged Andrea , Andrew and David** (the people the ran into)**

"Omigosh guys how was you summer?"Andrew said in her normal perky-ness

"Crap" Nicole and Trevor stated

"Uerm..okay i guess.." Lauren said shrugging

The Bell Rang Signaling for HomeRoom.

"Okay so we have Darbus" Andrea said waving her arm around her ,Andrew and David

Lauren looked at her paper quickly "Me too."

Nicole and Trevor nodded as they walked down the hall to Darbus's Class

The Gang sat down around the same area.

"Okay Class Settle Down While I take role!!"

Darbus walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Okay.. Amanda Aira **(idk sumone had to be before Bolten)**

Lauren.." Darbus gasped and looked up "..Bolten. As in Troy Bolten" She said looked scared that it would be a yes.

Lauren nodded her head as Ms.Darbus sighed and continued role.

"Andrea Baylor

Harry Cardet

David Cross

Nicole Danforth

Trevor Danforth

Andrew Evans." She continued role as she got a 'Here!' from everyone.

"Well looks like Im having a Flash from the past this year

* * *

During Lunch..

David sat down and ran his hand thru his hair."Okay I officaly hate High School." he said making everyone laugh.

"Lauren cheerleading tryouts are after school.Were gonna try out. Nicole stated

"Umm no 'Were' Not im going out for the girls Basketball team"Lauren said getting a highfive from Trevor.

"But Laaaureeeen Yoouuu Goootttaaaa!!" Andrea whined

Lauren sighed "fine... ill do it.."

* * *

**okay people just pictue a total tom boy trying out for cheerleading.Hahah :) Next chapter is gonna be funny**

R&R

* * *


End file.
